


Cross to Bear

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic exchange for <a href="http://fenderlove.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fenderlove.livejournal.com/"></a><b>fenderlove</b> : <i>I don't want any torture or non-con or Spike being called any pejoratives for a prostitute. Things I would like to see- comfort without too much hurt (or at least the boys not having caused the hurt to one another), sensualness, and possible adorableness.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross to Bear

**Title:** Cross to Bear  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Angel  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but Proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : Crucifixion  & [](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/profile)[**nekid_spike**](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/) fic exchange  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss and ME own them, I just borrow them on occasion but make no money from them!  
 **Summary:** Fic exchange for [](http://fenderlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**fenderlove**](http://fenderlove.livejournal.com/) : _I don't want any torture or non-con or Spike being called any pejoratives for a prostitute. Things I would like to see- comfort without too much hurt (or at least the boys not having caused the hurt to one another), sensualness, and possible adorableness._  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/) who did her usual stellar job  
 **A/N:** [](http://fenderlove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fenderlove.livejournal.com/)**fenderlove** I haven't really written Spike and Angel before, so I'm sorry if the voices aren't quite 'right'. I also wasn't sure about rating so went for a middle ground of R. This may end up with a sequel but I hope this is sort of what you wanted.  


* * *

* * *

“Oh my God, Angel, thank God you're here!” Rushing into the foyer, Angel watched in stunned horror as Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander rushed in carrying – Spike? What the hell? “Look, it was this whole big thing and Spike was taking the lead because, you know, that's what he's like and we meant to tell you we were in L.A but things went downhill so quickly that there just wasn't time and he got nabbed! Willow managed to find him cos she's got these really nifty tracking spells on us now, but damn, we were too late and they - “

“BUFFY! Breathe! Bring him downstairs!” Obeying him instantly, the four of them managed to manoeuvre themselves into the old style lift and make their way downstairs. Taking the stairs, Angel beat them down there, leading the way to his bedroom. He threw back the sumptuous cover, stripping the bed down to the rich red cotton sheets and stepped back so they could lay Spike down on them, which was when he got his first real look at his childe.

Spike was deathly pale, whiter than ever before and completely still. His hands lay limp on the bed, fingers curling into the palms, blood pooling in them and trickling down to the sheets. Angel leaned closer and realised that there were holes directly in the center of both palms, drilling all the way through and he could clearly see wood splinters and tiny shavings around the ragged holes. Looking down the bed, he saw Spike wasn't wearing his heavy boots and his long, pale feet looked so vulnerable. Stepping closer, he could see a hole had been drilled through them too, identical to the holes in his palms, but slightly higher on one foot than the other.

“What the hell happened?” To his surprise, it was Harris who spoke up.

“Giles, Buffy, if you guys can start stripping him down, I'll go with Angel to get some blood and medical supplies. Angel, where's your kitchen? I'll explain I promise, but we need to help him as much as we can before he wakes up.” Nodding in agreement, Angel turned and led Xander to his kitchen. He gestured to the cupboard where he kept his medical supplies before yanking open the fridge to pull out his emergency supply of human blood. Grabbing a saucepan, he began emptying packets into it.

“Talk and make it good.” Xander collapsed into a chair at the table with the medical kit in front of him, dry washing his face and Angel realised he looked completely exhausted.

“We – well, like Buffy said, we were chasing down some demons. They wanted access to some portal a scientist here in L.A was working on and they were killing some of the major players to get to it. We got a lead on them and came to L.A. Spike, being his usual asshole self, went in first and it was a freakin' ambush! Even with Willow throwing some major bolts of magic and Buffy kicking ass, we were totally outnumbered and outclassed. Next thing we know, things have gone completely black and I thought we were history man, like toast. But then the world came back into focus and we were all there apart from Spike. We ended up going back to our hotel and using Willow's tracking spell to find where they had him, then we armoured up and went to get him back.”

“I'm surprised you bothered.”

“What? Look, I never had time for Spike before but he's changed. A lot. I'm the first one to have a stake first, ask questions after policy but even I gotta admit Spike has been invaluable lately. He's been like some unofficial demon liaison for the last six months and the Hellmouth has calmed down like you wouldn't believe. He was – well, he was staying with me and we're friends.”

“You and Spike are friends?!” Angel couldn't quite wrap his head around that one. Out of all of the Scoobies, Xander had always been the biggest vampire-hater. To imagine him being friends with one of the most irritating vampires to ever walk the planet was a stretch. But appearances seemed to confirm it – Xander wasn't just tired, he was worried about Spike. Stirring the blood which had reached a decent temperature, Angel reached for the biggest mug he could find and carefully poured some in.

“Yeah, we're friends. You might be surprised how much he's changed Angel.” The tone of voice rather than the words made Angel look over at Xander. “When we got to him – they'd tortured him and shit, man, they crucified him – literally. We had to cut him down and his clothes had burned into his back and everything. I thought he was going to dust before we could even get him to the car. We brought him here because he's going to need some major care and he asked me.... I.... look, he said if anything real bad ever happened to him that he wanted to come here.” Xander was blushing a dark red and Angel wondered what else Spike had said. And just why Spike wanted to be brought to here.

“You want me to **kill** him?!”

“NO!! I don't want that – none of us want that. But if he's damaged too badly, if he can't heal..... he asked me as his friend to bring him here. For you to make the decision. His life is in your hands.”  


* * *

  
Angel sent the others off to find rooms in the hotel and rest while he turned to the task of helping Spike. Buffy and Giles had done their best, but most of Spike's clothes had melted into him from the heat created by a vampire on a cross and removing them had proven to be nearly impossible. Angel was forced to use fangs and claws to peel material from skin as gently as possible and he was relieved that Spike didn't awaken. While he worked, he pondered what Xander had said. Why would Spike have asked to be brought to him? Did the other vampire think Angel hated him so much that he would relish putting him out of his misery? That made so much more sense than the vague desire within him that Spike had wanted to be with him from a sense of love and family – however much Angel might wish it, Spike had never shown any inclination to be reunited with him as a family. Somehow, he didn't think that had changed. Although he would never have expected Spike to be a friend to Xander Harris and look how that had turned around.

Once he had managed to get as many of the clothes off of Spike's ruined back and legs, Angel carefully placed him on the bed and grabbing the medical kit that Xander had brought through from the kitchen began to clean the many wounds. He could do very little for the crucifiion holes – packing them would merely cause more pain as Spike healed and it wasn't as though he could die of infection. The best that Angel could do was clean them out using some of the warm blood, feeding the torn tissues directly at the source. Once he'd completed, he turned to the task of getting Spike to feed. And bloody frustrating it was too – unconscious Spike was just as uncooperative as conscious Spike and if Angel hadn't known better, he would have thought the other vampire was doing it on purpose. His head lolled away from Angel just as he got the mug to his mouth; when he did manage to get any into Spike's mouth it simply dribbled back out again. For all the reaction Angel was getting, Spike might as well have been an inanimate doll.

Growling with frustration, Angel manoeuvred Spike's body until it was resting between his legs, wrapping his arm around Spike's torso whilst using his free hand to tilt Spike's head towards him. Muttering under his breath because this was his last attempt before they were forced to resort to using an IV, he ran an incredibly sharp nail down the flesh of his inner arm, hissing at the pain/pleasure that came from the thin bleeding line.

“Hear me, childe, this is your Sire's voice. You WILL drink from me.” No response at all. “William......WLLIAM!” There was a twitch and flinch from the body in his arms, and relief flooded him as Spike's true face came forward and his tongue slipped out at to lick at the blood on the surface of Angel's skin. He pulled Spike's head closer, pressing the bleeding arm into Spike's mouth to encourage his licking. The feel of the slightly raspy tongue licking over the soft skin of his inner arm sent a shiver through him and unbelievably he flushed like a simpering maid as Spike began to gently suck. Re-opening the wound, he pressed it more firmly against Spike's mouth, jumping as razor sharp fangs dug in and Spike began to suck. Leaning back slowly, Angel relaxed back onto the pillows whilst allowing Spike to suck at his wrist. When it became obvious that Spike wasn't going to stop, he reached for the mug of blood which was cooling rapidly. Grimacing at the slightly congealed liquid, he drank deeply, accepting it purely because he knew it meant he could continue to feed Spike for longer. He watched as colour slowly seeped into Spike's face, running his hand through the loose curls, murmuring words of nonsense.

It was vaguely erotic, feeding Spike like this and he flushed at his thoughts, suddenly very conscious of Spike's nakedness and his cock hardening against the satin skin of Spike's spine. Lifting Spike slightly, he looked down his body and nodded in satisfaction at seeing the healing happening before his eyes. He realised Spike had stopped feeding and was now merely sucking at his arm, using it as a comforter. He shifted again, lifting the body that was still too light so that he could manoeuvre the two of them further down into the bed so that they could rest comfortably. A yawn split his face in two, and he moved them both until they were both on their sides, Spike nestled against his groin with the now healed back resting against his chest. With a sigh of satisfaction, he curved himself protectively around the smaller vampire, moved his arm up so that it was cradling Spike's head and let his other arm curve over Spike's waist so his fingers could gently stroke the thin line of hairs on Spike's belly. He didn't remember falling asleep.  


* * *

  
He had no idea where he was and he fought to keep the panic down. Forcing his eyes open against bone deep weariness, he peeked around, trying to figure out where he was. Relief rushed through him as it registered that he was no longer in the camp he had been taken to. The last thing he could truly remember was being forced to lie against a huge cross, his arms pulled out from his body and the horror of a stake being driven through his palms. The pain had been excrutiating, worse than anything he could remember in his long life and he had struggled against them forcing his legs straight and moving his feet into position. The stakes being driven through his feet had sent him falling into blackness and he truly couldn't remember anything after that. Shivering in reaction, he tried to get up, panicking further as he realised he was being held down. He couldn't go through that again, he truly couldn't – he would rather dust than let someone do that to him again!! Screams escaped him as he fought against the barrier holding him down, throwing his body around and trying to twist his way free.

“Will - WILL!! Stop – I have you! You're safe – I have you, I have you! Shush now, William, shush!” Shuddering gasps were all that came from him as the tears flooded down his face, recognising the voice even if the words made little sense. “I have you – I'll keep you safe, I have you now. Shush William, shush now!” The crooning was comforting and even though he was pretty much convinced he was hallucinating, Spike allowed himself to be tugged into a broad chest, the familiar scent of family soothing his demon as he shook with tears.

“S'not real – know it's not real. Don't care – can't do that again, can't cope with that again. Please, just let me dust – can't do that again, won't.”

“You don't have to – I have you Will, this is real, swear to you this is real.” He so desperately wanted to believe that he hadn't been left behind, that Xander and the others had come for him but it seemed too big a dream, too much to ask for. It made no sense for them to come for him, for them to risk themselves to save him but God, wouldn't that be like having a family if they had? And even more unlikely, that Angelus would accept him, help him, **hold** him. Shaking his head in rejection of the words still being murmured at him, he tried to push himself back from the huge arms trying to pull him in close. “Does this feel real?” Hands at his chin, pulling his face up until his mouth was taken in a kiss and all desire to pull away drained from him as instead he fought to get closer. Angelus – this was Angelus. Angelus kissing him, owning his mouth, owning him. This was Angelus's arms around him, pulling him close, making him feel safe and warm and unbelievably, loved. Angelus's hands sliding down his back (which miraculously didn't hurt) cupping his ass, grinding against his front with a cock that was hard with desire. For him. Could this be real? Could the sense of safety, the warmth of Sire's blood coursing through his veins, the desire beginning to take over him be actually happening?

“'Gelus?”

“It's me, William, you're home. You're with family.”

“Not William. Spike.” He couldn't stop the pout despite the fact that he was pressing his naked body closer to the broad, warm and decidedly interested body next to him in his bed. This was real. He wasn't on a cross, feeling the skin burning from his bones, praying to dust, lost to everything. He was here, with his Sire, being held and loved like a true Childe. His friends had come for him and now he was home...

* * *


End file.
